Mirrors
by CursedCupid
Summary: When Endou, and friends are pulled into a world savaged by their "Dark Selves" To return home, they have to face their greatest rival with help from unexpected people. Prologue/Summary/Chapter 1 inside. R&R if you can!
1. A Dark Beginning

_**I Just have to do the first chap of this story I've sooo been wanting to do, unfortch this will be put on hiatus until I finish one of my stories...which will beee aaaaa loooong while! Anyways this is pretty much a prologue. and inspired by some pictures I have seen of "Dark Inazuma" they're pretty cool hehehehe. Anyways taste the bittersweet beginning of my new Story "Mirrors" Pssst planning on making this a series...chehehe. Oh the prologue/summary is down below, the first chapter comes afterwards.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>**_

_**Some people believe in parallel worlds. Worlds where infinite possibilities lurks, a place where ourselves are mimicked, changed, or reflected in those possibilities. Where lives we aren't living right now, are being lived in another dimension. A dimension so far, yet so close. Close enough to be seen through a mirror. What will become of us, or more exactly of Inazuma Eleven when their world clashes with another. What will become of them when they meet their match, people on that have been through the same exact things as them...yet its different from their version of things. How will those who meet them react. Will they cower in fear, sink into ignorant bliss, or take it head on? When opposites collide will they crash, and burn or be renewed from their ashes. **_

_**When IE dimension is the next victim of their Dark Selves, and are transported to another dimension. Where they meet the version of them in that dimension, a dimension that was once just like theirs, but is forever changed as one of the victims of IE's Dark Selves. A world where Raimon, and them are seen as enemies, terrorists, DESTROYERS. A world where Soccer is banned, and no longer exists. Those who defy that are sentenced, banished, and their existence forever forgotten. They will be seen as scum on the earth, forced to suffer into their own oblivion. A place where hope once burned brightly, but was put out by a simple sport. A Sport seen as a destructive weapon, a sport that was once called "Soccer," but has been replaced with the word "Fear." Fear of being destroyed by it like many schools, places, buildings, and everything. **_

_**The criminals are no other than the ones who call themselves "Dark Inazuma Eleven." or "D.I.E" as most call them. Bringers of sorrow, and despair. Destroyers of hope, born from the darkest, blackest dimension there is. They've come from their own dimension to strike fear, to erase hope from other dimensions with the use of Soccer. Because of them, many dreams were incinerated. Many teams brought to their knees in defeat, including Raimon from the other dimension. Their next target, Inazuma Eleven.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A Dark Beginning<strong>

The soccer team of Raimon, along with the members of Inazuma Japan, and those who knew them were celebrating their victory on winning the FFI's. They were currently celebrating it in the cafeteria. They were happily talking, and eating. All were reminiscing in the good, and even in the bad times they went through. As they went back into the past most felt a longing just to rewind time, and to relive all their victories.

"What are we going to do now Endou?" Kabeyama asked the orange headband boy.

"Play soccer of course!" He answered back making everybody laugh again.

"Yeah we know that, but in a few months we'll be going to High School." Kazemaru said rather worriedly.

"I hear everything changes deyansu." Kurimatsu said a bit sad.

"Daijobu minna! We've stuck together since they beginning, and we won't stop now!" Endou cheered, bringing everybody's spirit back up. The room filled with joy, laughter, and happiness. Just like a Christmas morning. Sadly everything must come to an end at one point, they just weren't expecting it.

"Hey boss." a custodian said bringing in a large mirror, with another guy at the end. "Where'd yah want this eh?"

"Oh just place it on the wall there." Raimon Souichirou, the father of Raimon Natsumi stated motioning to a nearby wall.

"Father why is there a mirror being placed in the cafeteria of all places?" Natsumi asked her father.

"Oh, a bunch of girls of the _"Make-up"_ club complained that there should be a mirror in the cafeteria." The father said chuckling.

"Ushishishi, what a weird club." Kogure laughed deviously.

The large expansive mirror was placed on the wall, and all the Teens walked up to it seeing their reflections. Endou than made funny faces in the mirror making his friends around him laugh, soon afterwards everybody started to join in making their own funny faces.

~O~

_**"So this is the Inazuma Eleven team of this dimension."**_a boy with brown hair, and a black headband with a red lightning bolt on the sides, said with a sneer. "How pathetic." He was currently looking into a mirror, a mirror that did not show his reflection. It showed his teams opposite selves from another dimension. A dimension they want to destroy.

A boy near him scoffed, his white hair standing out from his red, and black uniform. "Tch, how can our opposites be so lame."

"I wonder how did they even past the prelims." A boy wearing red tinted goggles said looking disgusted at his parallel self who made a funny face.

"Lets just get this over with, an destroy their world _captain." _A boy said sarcastically saying the last word. He had spiky grey hair, and an arrogant attitude.

"Don't give me that Crap, Snow white." The red headband boy said back at him annoyed. "Is the X machine ready yet Coach?" he asked a skinny old guy with a long white mustache.

"When the surface glows that's your cue." He said turning on a weird vacuum looking piece of machinery. When the motor whirred something shot out of a tube that stood out front, and when into the mirror. Making it look droopy, and warped.

"Lets go." On that command many boys clad in red, and black soccer uniforms came out of the shadows within the lab. A soccer ball in hand that matched their look, and evil intentions.

~O~

On the other side Endou, and the others jumped back in surprise when the Mirror started to look weird. Then it stopped, none of their reflections seen. Instead it was replaced by people who looked exactly like most of the people in the room, most being those who played soccer or are affiliated with it. These people weren't their reflections, especially when a hand came out reaching for Endou, a sneer on the owners face as he grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him in.

**"Endou!" **Everybody shouted grabbing their captain, in the end they all got dragged into the Mirror. The hand, and people who were seen on the reflective glass no longer seen. Only a darkness that enveloped those who were selected, and sucked into the mirror. Their bodies falling, and spiraling to nowhere.

**"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"** Tachimukai shouted clutching onto Kabeyama who had all the beginning members of Raimon hanging onto him like they're lives depend on it.

"Where are we going?" Sakuma shouted trying to balance himself in the air, Genda nearby who tried to swim upwards, but failed.

"I don't know, but I do hope we land in water." Kidou said, his hand placed under his chin. His red cape flowing above him.

"True because we'll live with minor injuries." Fidio Aldena, who was at the party said calmly despite the dire situation.

**"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM LIKE THIS ONII-SAN!"** Otonashi Haruka screamed, pushing down on her skirt. The rest of Raimons managers on her side.

**"Haruka!"** Kidou shouted shocked seeing his sister is here as well.

"Wow, you just noticed. These girls were screaming their heads off this whole time." Fudou Akio said unimpressed, the girls screaming still.

"Girls, calm down please." Fubuki asked them quieting them for a second. Just a second.

"Augh! The ear splitting pain!" Megane said covering his ears like Tsunami, Toramaru, Tobitaka, along with Touko, and Urabe Rika.

Suddenly a bright white light enveloped them all, shutting off the managers scream, and blinding them. When they opened their eyes they saw boxes, and steel walls. Walls exactly like their club house.

"Isn't this...our club room?" Goenji stated confused.

"Yeah...look even the writings are here..but..its in cursive." Endou said pointing to a particular piece of writing that Kurimatsu wrote, with a difference.

"It's neat too...Kurimatsu did you write this?" Kazemaru asked his friend who cam over to look, but scratched his head.

"No, I can't even read it deyansu." The boy said his hands out at his sides.

"The room is clean too, ours was dusty." Max said sliding a finger across a waxed table. No trace of Dust to be seen.

"So its your club...but then again it isn't?" Touko said a bit confused since she never saw their club.

"By the way where's Fidio...Sakuma...Genda..." Megane went on naming those who were with them but aren't any longer. Those who were here are the original members along with those who later joined Raimon on their adventures.

Just then the door swung open to reveal a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a blue headband with a lightning bolt on the front of it. She had on a blue hoodie, a plain white tee, blue denim shorts, and white shoes. She had earphones on, and was listening to "Leia" Nico Nico chorus version. She didn't notice them tile she turned her face to a beaming Endou, dropping the box labeled _"Old Memories."_

"She looks just like you Endou...except like a girl." Midorikawa said looking back, and forth between the two.

"You...guys really shouldn't be here." The girl in blue said realizing these people weren't _them._ When she saw the confused looks, and smile from Endou. The other one never smiled, this is what made her believed he, and the others are opposites from another world.

"Why not? While your telling us that, can you tell us where we are?" Kidou said stepping up in front.

"If anybody who had the guts saw you, they would kill you. Do anything to get rid of you." She said with a serious expression. "Where? Well all I can say is **_'Welcome to my world'_** "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Oc's or no Oc's<strong>_

_**Nyra: Having Oc's would be fun, then again a difficult task.**_

**_Jade: Exactly._**

**_Rin: Well then again this story will be on Hiatus._**

**_Me: Nah, I'll update it when I have the time for it. _**

**_Sky: In other you won't update this one as much as you like?_**

**_Me: Yuppers n Peppers. Having Oc's would be interesting, If i do accept some ah who would I choose to take. I got Endou, and I know the perfect opposite chara for Aphrodi, and Midorikawa. Kazemaru is a bit iffy for me, I don't want a repeat of Crystal in here. BY THE WAY SOME NAMES I USED IN MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE IN HERE, BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STROY I GOT THE NAME FROM!_**

**_Rin: What she say. You gonna use me in this story?_**

**_Me: Nope, I'm going to use HER!_**

**_Rin: *gasp* HER? AS in THE HER? _**

**_Me: Yeah, the actual actual little sister of Nyra, and the rest. You know there's a story behind how Nyra, Ember, Crystal, Aqua, Sky, and HER came to be. Rin isn't the actual lil sis, in SoccHers she is, in my daydreams she ain't._**

**_Rin: Then why am I da lil sis?_**

**_Me: You came to mind when I first thought up the story, your a mimick of HER._**

**_Kogure: ahahaha a faux pas._**

**_Rin: *grabs him in a headlock* Faux pas dat you lil runt!_**

**_Merri: 2C doesn't own IE/GO. BUT SHE OWNS US THE CHARAS NOT LISTED ON HER PROF!_**


	2. Lost, and Wanted

**Lost, and Wanted.**

"Ugh, what happened?" Fideo said to himself as he held his head to stop the spinning. Through his blurry vision he saw the starry sky, bright orbs of yellow coming from light poles, and something brown. Not only that, he heard the sloshing of water below him, and the smell of home. _"Could it be..." _the native Italian boy thought as he stood up, nearly losing his balance. That's when he noticed the brown color came from the wooden gondala he was on. Luckily it was still tied to a post on the sidewalk, allowing him to get on land.

"Did I go back home?" he asked himself taking in the sights of Venice, Italy as he walked around the area. When he approached a bridge that linked to another side of the floating Island; he saw a raven haired girl in a light blue dress perched on the arms of the stone bridge. Her gaze fixated on the starry sky above her.

"I wonder if they're looking at the same sky as I am now." she sighed to herself, not noticing the boy nearby. "I will never forgive them..." Fideo cautiously moved closer to the girl his steps leaving no noise, until he kicked a rock causing the girl to swivel toward him. He backed up against the otherside of the arch with the girl sitting across him. UPon seeing his face, and mistaking him for another. She strode toward him with tears in her eyes.

**"Why did you come back! Why did you take Soccer away from me, from my friends! YOU ruined my life!"** she screeched, her tears illuminated by the moon. "Why...why...**WHY!**" she shouted shaking Fideo who had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry! But I don't know you, or waht you're talking about. I mean, I just fell from the sky!" He said trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"What do you mean you don't know me. I know you! You're Fideo Aldena captain of Orpheus. You practically destroyed my team!" she screamed throwing a fit.

"Yes it's true that I'm the captain of Team Orpheus, but please understand this is my first time meeting you. The last thing I remember was seeing a person looking like me, and my fellow friends. But it wasn't me, because next thing I know I'm being pulled into a mirror, and wound up here." Fideo said panting at the end of his long conversation.

"Are you saying...you're from another dimension?" the girl asked releasing her grip, and drying her tears.

"I think so...why am I in another dimension?" Fideo asked a bit confused, a hand scratching his head.

The girl put a hand on her chin, as she contemplated on how to approach the situation. Suddenly an idea came to mind. "If you're not the Fideo Aldena I know, then jump in the water." She demanded with a smirk. _"There's no way he would go through with this. The Fideo I met was afraid of water." _She thought, congratulating herself on the inside for such a genius plan.

"Fine, but when I do. You have to tell me who, what, and where." Fideo exclaimed before he flipped himself over the railing, and into the water with a loud splash. The girl above him looked over the bridge with a gasp, and chuckled afterwards believing his story.

"Fine, I believe you. My name is Fatima Aldena, who was once the proud captain of Team Oracle. You are Fideo Aldena, my gender opposite from another world, and you are a terrorist in my world."

**~IE~**

"A terrorist! Me an earthly God seen as a volatile thing?" Aphrodi exclaimed after a girl with a long black hair, and eyes like his explained to him why she had to cuff him, and shove him into a police car driven by a cop commanded by her father. "And I am not who you think I am!" he added trying to break free.

This girl is Athena Terumi. Afuro Terumi's female counterpart, who did not believe the blonde's words. She was the Captain of Team Zodiac, until his evil opposite raged war against her team. Of course there was no casualities, not unless you count the broken spirit of her team mates, and their pride.

"Shut up!" She growled throwing him a death glare, in which the boy returned. "Tch, what a nuisance." Athena said looking out the window. She's usually pessimistic most of the time, and pissed. Especially today since Aphrodi Landed on top of her in a compromising position.

"I said I was sorry." He sighed leaning back into the leather seats. "So are you taking me to jail for a crime I didn't commit."

"No, I'm taking you to my house where I will Interrogate you." She said smiling a bit sinisterly. "Now what should I do to you...pull your teeth out...flog you...or perhaps cut you hair." She yanked his hair roughly expecting a plea, or confession as to where D.I.E is. But he refused to give her satisfaction.

"I am not the guy you think I am, and that is final." Aprhodi said clenching his hands, and teeth when his counterpart nearly yanked his hair out.

"We'll see about that." She growled letting him go.

**~IE~**

"We did that? I mean our "Evil Selves" did that?" Sakuma said in shock that echoed through a musty old detention room of Teikoku junior high.

In the room was him, Genda, and two girls who attend the academy. They are Sakura Jirou, and Gabriella Koujirou; Sakuma, and Genda's female counter parts. They were currently serving detention for being late to home room, sleeping in class, and not doing their homework. In otherwords they're delinquents.

"Ya huh! And it's all because of those D.I.E. dudes. I swear I'll whupp your guy's ass uh es. If you're the same." The girl wearing a beanie covering her brown hair, a militray camoflage T-shirt, beige cargos, and black boots said with a lollipop in her mouth.

"You couldn't last time." A ponytailed eye patch wearing pinkette huffed while filing her nails. "They whupped you instead." she added with a smirk.

"What ya say SaSa?" the tomboy shouted to Sakura who popped her gum.

"The truth." She stated back saucily with a hand on her hip.

"Now now. I think we should just calm down here." Genda said trying to diffuse the fire between the two.

**"Stay out of this!" **the two shouted making him back down. They both begin to bicker in each other's face.

"I think we should just listen to them." Sakuma said putting a hand on his friends shoulder who hesitantly nodded.

**~IE~**

"Annnd that is why you are seen as baddies!" the girl said finishing her explanation that many other's told to the boy's who fell out of the sky, in the midst of an old club room.

"I see. So you're saying if we were to be discovered it would be a dilemma? Is that right ? Ms. Mamoru" Kidou said to the girl before him.

"Sheesh what's up with the formality. Everybody here calls people by their first names..well except for the adults, and teachers. Just call me Erin." said the girl whom Kidou referred to as "Ms. Mamoru"

"Really?" Midorikawa said surprised. "We've always called each other by last names. That's how it is in Japan."

"No way? You guys are in Japan, but I heard that people in America refer to each other that way." Erin said with her arms crossed. "By the way...is your language usually this way too?" She asked mentioning how they were all speaking in english, which is known as japanese in her world.

"Wha-were speaking english deyansu!" Kurimatsu said saying random words with the newfound language.

"Hmm it's probably because of the portal. It may have warped some characteristics to match those of this dimension you are now currently in." Erin said rather intelligently surprising Inazuma Eleven especially Kidou.

"Wow. Are you sure your Endou's opposite?" Kogure asked getting a scoldinf from Haruna.

"Yeah, he isn't typically...umm quick as you, to put it lightly." Kazemaru admitted, trying not to hurt his captain's feelings.

"What does that mean?" Endou asked not getting it. His friends just sweat dropped a bit.

"Really? I'm always getting straight A's." Erin admitted nonchalantly with a tilt of her head.

"While Endou's getting straight C's." Fudou huffed with his arms crossed.

Kidou was just about to say something to him, when the club door opened to reveala girl with short teal hair tied into a small ponytail with two loose strands of hair peeking out under from the black bandanna she wore on her head; one on each side.

"Hey Erin, what's taking you so long?" the newcomer said leaning against a steal pole that held up the building. She looked over to her side to see a bunch of nervous looking people around her age. "Who're they new friend's of your's?" She joked with a grin, knowing her blue head band wearing friend had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. DIE

_**Heeeeey everybody! Here's the new chapter of Mirror's! Yea, I know...when am I gonna do SoccHer's? When I get all the Oc's organized, I listed them on my prof but da lines dat seperate them aren't there so it's a pain in da netherlands if u get my gist. So for now SoccHers will be on a temp hiatus till I get the data organized. Also...I KNOW LONGER ACCEPT OC'S FOR SOCCHERS! Sorry! Anyway's on with da** **story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>D.I.E <strong>

Meanwhile, the dark counterparts of Inazuma Eleven was brewing up trouble in their world. Starting with Raimon.

"Heh, we're finally here." a look alike of Kidou said with a sinister grin. "Now shall we begin our reign of terror?" he added his black tinted glasses gleaming.

"Oi, Yuuto. Who're these oldies?" a boy with spiky grey hair, and a cocky attitude to match said.

"Dunno, Snow white. Maybe your friends from the Retirement home's." A headband boy teased with a snicker.

"You making fun of my hair, _captain? _And the name's Atsuya." the grey haired boy spat back with a fearsome glare.

"Hmph, whatever Snow. Whatever I say goes." the Endou in red said shooting a glare back to him at the same level. **"You there!" **he shouted to the principal who was a bit stiff with fear. "From now on we're the new Inazuma eleven, whether you like it or not. Tell the cops, and we'll make your life a living hell!" he added. The only thing the prinicpal could do was to nod in agreement.

"When are we going to destroy something, Mamoru." a cold, bored voice said to the snickering captain. His gaze drifting off to nowhere.

"In time Shuuya. When they least expect it..."

"In the mean time. Let us start Operation: Faux." Yuuto said stepping up to the plate. "Afuro go to Zeus Junior High, and act as their captain. Observe, record, plan, and defeat. The same goes for Jirou, Koujirou, and Aldena. Your pirorities are the same as Afuro's. The rest wil recieve your order's from your captain's, and stay hidden until further notice. **Now, GO!"**

With that being said they left to lead a life that wasn't their own. Their intent just as evil as Hade's himself, to put it bluntly. Meanwhile Dark Raimon had total control over the school, if it keeps going on like this it could be every school.

**~IE~**

"Are you freaking serious!" a bluette who went by the name of Kay "K" Ichirouta laughed out loud. "They cam from another dimension, and this cutie is supposed to be me?" pointing her thumb toward Kazemaru, still laughing.

"C-cutie!" He exclaimed embarrassed for being all cute.

"Yeah, I mean all girls are cute." K said with a shrug, her laughing fit over and done with.

Kazemaru was filled to the brim with embarrassment of being mistaken as a girl. "I'm a boy." he grumbled trying to keep his rage in.

"A boy?" K gave him a blank expression before she burst into another fit of laughter. "Oh my god! I never thought I'd see the day where a boy would be so much cuter than a girl, ah ha ha ha ha!" she rolled around on the floor unknowingly she may have pulled the last straw. The boy's had to restrain their friend with all their might.

"K..." Erin sighed seeing her friend as loose as ever. "

"Sorry. I'll stop laughing." K wiped the tears from her eyes, and laughed her last laugh for the mean time. "Anyways more importantly you guys need a change in appearance."

"And how can we do that without stepping foot outside?" Kidou inquired expecting a solution. HIs chin held high in confidence, and utter pride.

"Simple we bring it to you." K said with a roll of her eyes. "We know some girls in the fashion club, they can make clothes faster than lightning." She snapped her fingers to emphasize the speed.

"...you don't mean...KiKi Teppei, Song Ayumu, and Sara Sakichi?" Erin asked nervously, and anxiously. K nodded her head in reply.

"What's wrong Erin? You seem...scared." Endou said pointing out the obvious with a tilt of his head. "Are they that mean? Because ours isn't." he said referring to the opposites of those girls.

"Yeah Deyansu!" Kurimatsu shouted in his defense.

"It's not that. Ever since soccer became illegal, and the huge loss to D.I.E. they, and others aren't my friends anymore. Some are nicer than others but...they blame me for...losing." she explained while being on the verge of tears. "Kay is the only who stood by me." her voice breaking as she tried to wipe away the tears. The boys were speechless at the sight for they too felt overwhelm with sadness. Especially Endou who started to tear up, and sniffle.

"Aye girl. It ain't cha fault." K said slinging a shoulder around her best friend. "They'll come around eventually, and besides you may not see it but they miss being a team. They miss being comrades. I can see it in there eyes." she said with a somber smile. "Cheer up Erin. I'll do the work, in the meantime just stay here and be the look out." She gave the girl a squeeze and left the club house.

Kay entered the newly remodeled school with its pristine floors, stainless walls, and reflective surfaces. All thanks to the government, that simple fact is what made Kay Ichirouta scuff her shoes on the floors. "Stupid goverments, and stupid laws." she spat stomping up the stairs. She made a right and headed towards a door in pink with the sign **"FASHIONISTAS ONLY." **The girl could care less about what was in front, what she cared about was what was inside. She swung the door opened, charged toward three girls who shrieked as she dragged them out, and back into the club.

Once inside a girl with short chestnut colored hair begged for her life, well her beauty. **"NOT THE FACE! ANYWHERE BUT THE FACE!" **she cried her mascara running.

**"Yeah we're too young to die!"** shouted two girls in unison. One had semi long hair with the top layer into a ponytail, and her eyes resembled black X's. As for the other one she had long orange hair, and bangs that covered her eyes. The two clung onto to the other girl. All three unaware that there enemy was a former friend.

"Ugh, drama queens." K sighed with a hand on her hip. "Quit crying aight? It's just me, Kay Ichi. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Kay? Wha-what do you want?"

"Kiki I need you to make clothes for that bunch of testosterone over there." She pointed to the bunch of boys, the three girls followed her gaze and saw a sight that made them shriek, and faint.

"OMG..." K, and Erin said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay here's an explanation on the reason for the names. First off in the US everybody calls each other by their first names. For the girls I gave them names that started with the letter of the last name for the IE charasm and the first name of the IE charas became their last names, get it? Now D.I.E. refers to each other by their first name, I did that to discern them from the orginal charas. Anyways its summer here so I'll try not to slack off into lazy land, and updat as much as I can. Next I'm doin "Dare to Date"<strong>_


End file.
